User blog:Niksdorfv/Total Drama All-Stars (How it should have been)
This is a re-do of the worst season in all the TD sieries. CHAPTER 1: WELCOME EVERYONE. *The Camera is showing everybody beloved host Chris Mc.Lean "Hello everybody, and welcome to Total Drama All Stars! Its an all new season with the most loved contestants ever, meet our favorite All Stars!" , said Chris and showed all of the cast on the chopper. Then, Chris took a remote out of his shorts and pressed a button which made the helicopter break and all of the campers started to fall. "This is highly scary!!!" , screamed Cameron until Jo punched hm in the air "Get out of the way braniac!" said Jo fallin down to camp Wawanakwa. "I WILL CALL MY LAWYER, AND YOU WON"T HAVE A JOB CHRIS" Shouted Courtney and landed in the water, so did everybody else. After everybody got back on the beach tired and wet, Chris showed up with his Robot. "Its so nice to see all of the fan favorites back, exept of you, Zoey." "Hey!" , screamed Zoey in anger. "Now, now... through out the whole season we watched all of you, some of you were heroic and friendy, but some of you were evil and weird.But this time its all the heroes, vs. the whole pack of villians! Mike, Zoey, Sam, Sierra, Lindsay, Cameron, and Courtney, you are the Heroic Hampsters and you are versing Duncan, Heather, Scott, Jo, Lightning, Gwen and..... The Robot, you are the Villainous Vultures." Robot drives slowly to the team of villains. "Why do we get the old junk?" , asked Heather. "Because, inside is the most evil creature of all the seasons of Total Drama!" , Shouted Chris in his evil voice. "Whoa.... so scary" , said farm boy Scott annoyed. "Lets get on with the challenge." said Chris and everybody started following him to the mountain. After they got up there the host turned around and said - "The first challenge of the season is simple, you have to get a key inside of the lake, the grab the key and get in to a baby carriage while the your other contestant will push you to the hotel. If the Key is not correct, you have to back and get a different one, and the first team to get the correct key wins, and gets to live in the hotel for a day." "Lindsay is pushing the carriage". Said Courtney looking at Lindsay. "I am? Cool...." said the blode girl. "conf on" ' Lindsay: Me and Courtney are like totes besties! Courtney: I am setting an alliance with dumb-brain to get her off first. So she could get of first '"conf off" ' "And I, will move our carriage" said Jo and started to walk to the carriages. Zoey Jumped of the cliff first and then she saw a lot of sharks "WHA-aah" screamed the Indie Chick. Zoey quickly took the key and ran off to the carriage. "Oh yeah.... I forgot to mention... there are alot of sharks, including Fang." "Fa-fa-fa-FAAANG!" Screamed farm boy and wanted to run away but LIghtning pushed him so he fell in the water. Scott grabbed the key but fang ate him. Fang got out of water but something was pushing him and Scott got out of the shark and Jo grabbed him and threw him into the carriage. '"conf on" ' Scott: That... was more scary then shawing Uncle Riki's back..... '"conf off" ' While Jo and Scott only started to run , Zoey and Lindsay came back with bad news. "We didn't open the door." explained Zoey and then saw mike jump from the cliff. "''Svetlana will prove that she is the best of the best." Said the female personality of Mike Mike jumped perfectly in the water and made a giant splash, he got the key and jumped out of water to the carriage. And Lindsay and Mike were getting to the hotel. . . . On the way, Scott made a direction sing turn right, and not left where the hotel is. When Mike and Lindsay got there she turned right and they got lost. "I don't see the hotel, maybe it is a magic hotel?" , then Lindsay spotted a pink rock, "Ooh, pink" "Lets go the other way" , said Mike and Lindsay turned arond the carriage the other way and they got to the hotel, where they saw Scott and Jo fail. Then so did Mike and Lindsay and they got back to the camp. "I'm Jumping next...." said Sam and saw Duncan jump and get attaked by a bunch of sharks ," ...but on the other hand I don't rea..." "Too late", said Courtney and pushed him off the bridge ,"Hey, I saw that!" Screamed Cameron but Courtney pushed him too and he fell in the water. "Two nerds down, one to go" said Courtney and looked at Sierra chatting with some on on her phone. '"conf on" ' Sierra: I miss my Codybear, so I grabbed my phone and now he is always with me.....*Sierra kisses the phone" ... not the phone, Cody.... cody. '"conf off" ' Sam and Cameron barely got out of the water with two keys, then they got on the carriage ''I added some things, so right now its like 2/3 of the chapter.' Category:Blog posts